Atlantis NX 08 Narnian Incident
by Spitfire6
Summary: The maiden voyage of the Atlantis NX 08 is mired as by the arrival of three Klingon battlecruisers during a first contact


**DISCLAIMER**

**  
Star Trek is copywright of Paramount Studios and Viacom Industries, and no infringement of copywright is intended by the creator of this fan fiction, which is intended purely for entertainment alone**
**The SS Atlantis (2001) were original concepts using the Star Trek Universe as its enviroment. Takes place in the Enterprise era, mid-22nd century. The stories may use 'canon' characters, vessels, planets, races, events, in order to create the fictional setting of Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. Credit is given to those persons whenever possible.**
**This cybernovel is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**

**SS ATLANTIS - NX 08 - ADVENTURES**

**Written by Spitfire**

**11/2001**

**Episode 1 **

**Rated PG 

* * *

**

**EPISODE CAST**

**Capt. Gillian Austin**
**Cdr. Cody Shepherd - XO**
**Centurion Skaa - Vulcan observer**
**Lt.Cdr. Hiroshi Tanaka - Chief Engineer**
**Dr. James Whittaker - Chief Medical Officer**
**Lt. Olabisi N'Yango - Helmsman**
**Lt. Marc Trudeau - Communications Officer**
**CPO John Vortsees - Chief of Security**
**

* * *

**

**Narnian Contact**

Starfleet Command  
San Francisco, Earth  
2151 A.D.

It was a blanket of dark clouds hanging over the city threatening rain, a deluge from a low pressure system that covered much of the west coast. When it did begin, it wasn't a few drops but heavy, seemingly unending, drenching rain.

The skimmer pulled up to Starfleet headquarters, parking under an overhang. Captain Gillian Austin took one glance of the facility before entering. After discarding her hat and coat, she made her way to the admiralty's office wing, passing adjutants and civilian employees as she went. Every time she came here, it was always busy and this time was no exception. A world government official had flew in from Geneva to review the space program budget.

She was dressed in her service uniform, black suit, tie and skirt. The rings at her cuffs and the four bars just below her right shoulder attested to her position and experience within Earth's fledgling space force. She was neither anxious or overjoyed to be here but protocol often overceded her personal desires and here she was.

An adjutant with the rank of ensign approached her and escorted her through the maze of offices until they came to a door with the name plate VICE ADMIRAL D. CORTES.

The door slid open and She instantly saw the Argentinian flag officer seated at his desk. The flags of unified Earth and Starfleet were on either side of a window directly behind him. A rudimentary 2D starmap was on one wall with a monitor beside it and in a display case were replicas of the various starship classes, not many but it amounted to humanity's ingenuity that any existed at all.

Austin noticed that they were not alone in the room and turned to see a Vulcan male in traditional robes standing on the opposite side of the room. She glanced back at Cortes wondering what this was about.

"_Capitan_ Austin, let me introduce you to Centurion Skaa. He will be accompanying you on your mission." Cortes tried to put a positive spin on this but failed miserably.

"Can I talk to you in private, Admiral?" She attempted to control her temper.

After Skaa had stepped out, the feisty redhead crossed her arms, standing defiantly in front of the desk that displayed family photos. "Is Starfleet dissatisfied with my abilities?"

"No, of course not."

"I don't recall having a Vulcan officer assigned aboard the _Horizon_, why now?"

"The _Horizon_ had a top cruising speed of warp two, _Capitan_. Basically you were looking around the front yard. The _Atlantis_ will take you much further out, further than any ship has of date. After the success with the _Enterprise_, Starfleet has agreed with Ambassador Soval's assessment that the Vulcans know more than we do." The words were forced, something he didn't want to admit. "The Suliban and the Klingons were complete unknown to us but not to the Vulcans. Consider it a safety issue."

"Will he fall under my authority or the Vulcan High Command's?"

"You are the _capitan_ and I believe the Vulcans realize this." Cortes stood up, looking out the window as the rain splattered against the glass. "The trial run was successful, no difficulty?"

She sighed knowing that he changed the topic because the Vulcan issue was a fact not open to debate.

"Yes, the _Atlantis_ seemed to hold her own." She had taken the ship out to Jupiter and back and though she found the technological wonder impressive, it was difficult for her to simply dismiss the _Horizon_, a larger vessel with twice the complement that she had commanded for five years. It was the warp five engine that convinced her. A trip to Alpha Centauri on the _Horizon_ took six months, the _Atlantis_ could do it in seven days.

The look of the experimental class took some getting used to. Gone was the spherical primary hull that had been the mainstay, replaced by a saucer-shaped hull that her old engineer had quipped looked like a UFO or flying saucer. When she was first asked to take command, she was hesitant, preferring what works than something new that could blow up in your face. Never mind that every Command branch officer from lieutenant commander and up wanted it.

Jonathan Archer's _Enterprise_ proved that warp 4.5 was possible and the ship was placed on active duty, paving the way for her sister ship, _Atlantis_ NX 08. The technical problems faced by _Enterprise_, were corrected on the _Atlantis_ and the Corps of Engineers were confident she was ready to begin her own mission.

"There will be a formal commissioning ceremony at fourteen hundred hours." He said, turning from the window to face her. "If everything goes as planned, the _Atlantis_ will also be going out into deep space." He then smiled. "You're envied by everybody in this building."

It did sound exciting to her if it wasn't for the Vulcan who would be going too.

SS Atlantis

Chief Petty Officer John Vortsees was in the Armory checking on what will be his responsibility during his tour aboard. He was well aware that few NCOs had the privilege to oversee a whole department, especially on a new ship and some officers might expect him to fail but that was not his expectations.

He had been born on the fourth planet of the solar system known as Mars by the general populace but hell' for him. His father's job as a biosphere engineer basically fated Vortsees to be born off world and though he looked no different than Earthlings, inside he felt Marsian - human born on the red planet - gave him a special perspective lacking from the others. He didn't grow up under a blue sky with a single moon but a desolate place that lacked any color but red. Mars' human history was just fifty years so many considered themselves pioneers. Having two moons was nothing special for young John and his friends who often called Deimos and Phobos the potatoes' because of their irregular shape.

Vortsees, unlike his friends, left Mars when he finished high school and never looked back. His friends ended up in the mining business something Vortsees simply did not want to do for the rest of his life.

He was just finishing his visual count of the torpedoes - considering they would be far removed from the nearest outpost to replenish them. He also checked the power relays to his big guns' and was satisfied that he had optimal power. As for sidearms, the pulse rifles and EM-33 laser pistols were in the weapons locker as they should be with additional energy cell replacements, supposedly enough to do the entire tour if need be.

What he was really interested in was in a metal case which he opened, possibly for the thousandth time. Phase pistols operated quite differently offering more power than the standard EM-33 and using a revolutionary new energy signature. Impressive.

Lt. Commander Hiroshi Tanaka was in Engineering looking at the monitors, dials and readouts. The warp five engine was a long time coming, 32 years in fact. Though a qualified, experienced engineer himself, he had to be re-educated for the advanced engine first designed by Henry Archer and Zefram Cochrane but not realized until now.

He found it amusing now that he almost passed it up in favor of Utopia Plantia where ships were designed from scratch. The _Atlantis_ was by far the most advanced he ever served on and as a result Engineering was a lot more complicated than on other ships. Warp five was, after all more than 200 times the speed of light which meant the rest of the Fleet could only achieve five percent of that incredible power. It was both thrilling and nightmarish. One thing that occurred to him that he was the ship's only mechanic'. Once they were underway, it was up to him and his people to keep it going because if the engine should fail out there, say ten light years from Earth, it would take a year before a rescue ship would reach them. There were no repair facilities in deep space.

He went over to a monitor, checked to see that there was no power fluctuations. Another monitor displayed the current status of the fusion reactor that powered the impulse drive. Again everything was fine. As unusual as it was, he remembered something he had learned from school, about the _Valiant_ launched only a few years after First Contact. Considering that they traveled with rudimentary warp drive, they would be wide eyed to see how far humanity had come since then.

He certainly was a lucky man with a workload that would surpass Mount Everest in sheer size.

Dr. James Whittaker adjusted his Doctorate of Medicine plaque then turned to other mementoes to make his small office in Sickbay more livable. He picked up a picture of his wife and two kids, taken a few months ago in Milan. He stared at it knowing that his decision to be assigned to the _Atlantis_ did not go particularly well with his wife. She had tolerated his extended tours before when it took months to get from one place to the next but could not see why he would decide to go on a deep space mission where they could be separated by years. Was it a career move? That being one of a very few physicians to be able to study alien life beyond near space. He told her that being on a starship that could go faster than any he was on before meant that returning to Earth more often was possible. She asked him to be assigned planetside but he was a space force doctor, trained in the rigors of starship duty and couldn't see himself as a spoiled Starfleet hospital MD, where he had started his military career and in the end either could his wife.

His daughter had given him her teddy bear in case he got lonely which he had put on his nightstand in his quarters. His wife had unexpectantly repaired his grandfather's tartan so that he could carry the clan plaid where no Whittaker had gone before. He laughed when he saw it in his luggage but was touched by the sentiment.

He had received the medical records of all 83 crewmembers and over the next few days would go over them, highlighting anything that required his attention. Another file was the exobiology report on the Klingons and the Suliban to add to his bare bones alien physiology database. He may never need it but he preferred to have such information than to be caught without it. To be truthful, he had only served with red-blooded humans and obviously that was where his medical knowledge lay. Involvement with Vulcans, even limited as it was, did allow him to study their anatomy.

His nurse came over, passing him an inventory of the pharmacy. Nurse Naidu Chandra was also a space force veteran, but like him, had little practical familiarity with alien internal structures. It could become a weakness if Sickbay was to ever be put in a crisis that involved alien injuries.

With only 83 crewmembers, Chandra became the extent of his department. Some others were taught expanded emergency first aid, principally to be medics should it become necessary.

This simply meant that for him to get the flu was totally unacceptable.

The shuttlepod left Earth's upper atmosphere but one of the passengers was flying it on this trip. Lieutenant Olabisi N'Yango had gotten her wings years ago but often found herself at the helm of a starship and when she had the chance, loved being at the controls of something more maneuverable. Her co-pilot, the actual pilot who was to fly the return trip, seemed nervous though she had complete control of the craft's rapid acceleration toward the orbiting shipyard.

"Ship!" He said and as if she didn't hear him he pointed to the large starship with her spherical primary hull coming on their starboard as it approached for orbit. The Marshall class _SS Tre Kronor_, its name emblazon on the bow which at this distance was unmistakable, looked as if it would crush them insignificantly but N'Yango pulled the shuttlepod into a steep dive and avoided the _Tre Kronor_. Seeing the ship that formed the backbone of the Fleet that carried a complement of 157 made her smile. The ship she was assigned to was smaller but with the Warp five engine was considerably faster and would go further out. The _Tre Kronor_ was only four years old but with the Enterprise class now active, was already becoming a living dinosaur.

Strapped in the back was Lieutenant Marc Trudeau, Communications Officer. He was listening to the Klingon linguistics tapes that he had been given and was trying to wrap his mouth around the alien words. The near miss' had gone completely by him. Like most Comm officers, he was a linguist. He was fluent in Vulcan and knew some others but Klingon intrigued him because it was so guttural. He was anxious to get under way since the _Enterprise_ went to the Klingon homeworld, he was hoping for another first contact experience too.

[This is the _Tre Kronor_. You committed an illegal maneuver.] Came the stuffy voice over the comm system.

"Sorry, _Tre Kronor_, I didn't see you." N'Yango smirked, heading her shuttlepod directly for the shipyard now.

Trudeau pulled his attention away from his handheld recorder. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Hang on we'll be there in a few minutes."

He looked passed her, through the forward window as the sleek _Atlantis_ became visible through the spider like shipyard complex. It was so radical that he had to whistle.

"You think the outside's hot, wait to you get a load of her insides. She'll put whatever you served on before to shame." N'Yango was one of the officers that was present during the trials, after all she was the Helmsman.

Trudeau sat back in his seat as the _Atlantis_ loomed before them and with a slight change of pitch, she turned toward a docking port.

N'Yango had already done an extensive tour of the ship and like any good pilot worth their wings, checked out the Launch Bay. The shuttlepods aboard were much like the one she was flying now but thought the antiseptic numbering of the shuttles sounded too Vulcan, christened them as Lagos and Abuja, two cities from her native Nigeria. Of course, that wasn't official but it gave them a personality'.

She had also stored her gear in her quarters which included clothes, toiletries, a few mementoes and that was about it. She had always traveled light and this was no exception.

N'Yango banked the shuttlepod to starboard in order to line up the hatch on the dorsal hull with the docking port. Again, it was a smooth operation. She unfastened her harness then glanced at the French Canadian still holding his recorder. "Ready?"

"Yes." He picked up his duffel bag and climbed up the hatch followed by N'Yango who said something to the pilot but Trudeau couldn't hear her.

She noticed when they were aboard the _Atlantis _that the Comm Officer didn't have a clue how to get to his quarters. She motioned him to follow her after he gave his cabin number and as if she had been here for years, found it with little confusion. Trudeau on the other hand, made a mental note to be able to find it again.

Austin arrived thirty minutes later and went directly from the docking port to the Bridge. She was still in her service uniform, primarily for the official ceremonies but would be grateful to dress down once they were under way.

Her First Officer, Commander Cody Shepherd, was already there discussing maintenance issues with Engineer Tanaka. When both men noticed her, they did the obligatory Captain' as she stepped down into the command well.

"So is the _Atlantis_ ready, Commander?" She directed her question to Tanaka.

"Yes, Captain. Chief Vortsees has the deflector on line so I don't see any reason for delay."

"Good." She went to her office followed by Shepherd.

"I guess with everything that's been going on, I never did get a chance to congratulate you on being given this command." Shepherd was dressed in the duty jumpsuit uniform, which contrasted with her more formal attire.

She was well aware that Shepherd had been on a short list for command of either the _Enterprise_ or the _Atlantis_ and had missed out on both. He was experienced enough to command his own ship but she asked him to be her XO. They had a shared history that included an intimate relationship but she made it clear that his expertise was what she was after, that it wasn't guilt that she got the prize over him or that she was trying to humiliate him because of it.

Shepherd had kept his emotions veiled and agreed to be her Second-in-Command. He never brought up his feelings on the matter and since then had been the dutiful XO getting the ship ready for active status. It was Shepherd who notified the crew that the _Enterprise_ had a successful first mission and was now operational, something all here was concerned about. Had the NX 01 failed, the _Atlantis_ would have been docked indefinitely until any ship class problems were corrected.

His smile seemed genuine enough and she smiled back. "I saw Admiral Cortes. Starfleet has bent to Ambassador Soval's will and has agreed to having a Vulcan officer assigned here."

Shepherd kept his poker face even though she knew he was surprised and disappointed as much as her. Humanity wanted so much to prove to the Vulcans that they could handle playing with the big boys that having the Vulcan aboard seemed to diminish it. "I see." Was his only response.

"I don't want any problems. He's just a guest not some hostile spy from Vulcan High Command." She said it more to reassure herself than with any conviction.

"Have you met our guest?"

"Some fellow by the name of . . . " She paused as she searched her memory for his name. "Skaa, Centurion Skaa."

"I'll have quarters ready for him. Do you want any counter-measures in place?"

She raised her hand. "No. The last thing I need is to antagonize the Vulcans and have our departure scrubbed. We'll keep an eye on him, discreetly." She looked at her chronometer. "We've got to get over to the shipyard observation deck."

"Gill?"

She stopped at the door, her hand was ready to activate the door release. He had called her by her first name and for a moment there was the tension associated with former couples. "Yes?" She finally said.

Perhaps he was staring at her blue eyes too long because whatever he was going to say never left his lips. "Nothing, it can wait."

The ceremony was like similar commissioning except the number of dignitaries and brass. The Vulcans, including Ambassador Soval, were present. Admiral Cortes was there but Admiral Forrest took center stage. Behind him, through the panoramic windows was the _Atlantis_.

His speech was filled with humanity's hopes but Austin found herself distracted, glancing at Shepherd. Could having her ex-lover as her XO really work? They were both professionals after all and their shared knowledge could be vital to the ship.

She turned her attention back to the podium as Forrest mentioned Zefram Cochrane then a taped speech of the famous inventor made 32 years ago was played. To boldly go where no man has gone before'. It made her smile for indeed she was leaving near space, going beyond humanity's sphere to the great unknown, cosmos incognita.

After the ceremony, Cortes gave Austin a Command packet that included her orders. It wasn't a particular mission more a direction to go. Beta IV relay station would be the last contact with humanity on that heading, the farthest Earth had gone. It had taken a year for the _SS Icarus_ to come all the way out there to set up the small station which, due to distance, was automated. With the _Atlantis'_ boasted communications array, Beta IV would be their only link with Starfleet though it would still be weeks between messages because of the lag time.

When they got back to the ship, Austin assembled her senior officers in the Situation Room that was aft of the Bridge. With them was the stoic Vulcan, still in his robes.

None of the officers said anything, waiting for the Captain.

"Centurion Skaa will be accompanying us." There were some hushed comments of which Skaa with his acute hearing reacted to by arching his brow. Austin continued. "Starfleet has put us on active duty, putting us on course 32 Mark 765. If there is anything that must be dealt with before we leave Earth, this is the time. I want all departments showing green before we leave and I can tell you I don't like delays."

Once that was over and the officers returned to their stations for final preparations for departure, Austin motioned for Skaa to stay a moment. "I don't know what the Vulcan High Command told you but here I'm in total command. You will be under my authority and only I speak on behalf of this ship, an Earth ship." She stressed the last part to remind Skaa exactly where he was.

"I am following orders, Captain. I do not find this situation logical but will comply, as you will." He might not have meant to sound arrogant but she couldn't help but take it as such. Then again, most Vulcans tended to sound that way.

"Just remember that you are an observer only." She sighed, crossed her arms. "Commander Shepherd has assigned you quarters and will help you settle in."

He nodded ever so slightly before stepping back into the Bridge. Shepherd glanced at Austin before escorting the Vulcan, leaving the control room via the turbolift.

She had stayed on the Bridge, overseeing the preparations and when the time came, started issuing the orders all were waiting for.

"Lieutenant Trudeau, inform shipyard control that we are ready to depart." After a few seconds he gave their confirmation.

"Detach moorings. Lieutenant N'Yango, take us out."

The _Atlantis_ moved slowly as she slipped out of the facility. With the impulse engines taking over from the thrusters, the ship turned, her course taking her near the Moon where the settlement of New Berlin was visible. The _SS Al Iskandariyah_ was being towed in, her hull showing damage from an ion storm while the _SS Discovery_ moved out of Earth orbit for its six-month journey to Alpha Centauri. Among all of this was a lone Vulcan starship which had the ability to travel vast distances long before Earth.

"Lieutenant N'Yango, prepare for warp speed, factor 4.5." Austin ordered, sitting comfortably in her seat.

The Helmsman pushed buttons on her console. "Aye Ma'am."

The starship commander held her breath, comforted only by Tanaka's green light from Engineering. The ship vibrated slightly as she slipped into warp but that was due partly from the deflector system.

Once they were beyond the solar system, Austin turned to Shepherd. "The Bridge is yours. I'm going to get changed." She had already loosened her tie and undid her jacket.

She watched as the turbolift doors closed, Shepherd taking the center chair, seeing that he looked comfortable there too.

Austin was standing in front of her computer monitor, only dressed in her black shirt and briefs, as she read the file on Skaa. It was compiled by Starfleet Intelligence and the WSB, World Security Bureau. Both believed Skaa had no connections with _V'Shar_, Vulcan Intelligence. What information there was indicated that the Vulcan was 149 years old, an academic who joined the military late in life, hence his rank of centurion. He was born in Raal, a province on Vulcan. Skimming over it told her one thing. It was basic, very little of the man's life was there.

This made her somewhat uneasy since Skaa was on HER ship.

She pulled on her duty jumpsuit, zipped it up and with a glance at the mirror, still getting used to the new ship patch on her left sleeve, she headed to the Bridge.

Very little happened, no alien sightings, nothing of interest between Earth and the Beta IV relay station. Many of the 83 crew members were hoping for something but it appeared space exploration required patience.

Beta IV required some maintenance and Tanaka went over by shuttlepod and did the EVA repairs. Once this was completed and he was back on board, the _Atlantis_ continued on, now beyond known space, if such an expression could be utilized.

A Science officer was monitoring sensors and Shepherd would walk over, peer over her shoulder but she would simply shake her head. Right now Ensign Sumaiya Qallab was the center of attention.

Austin would activate the pop up monitor on her arm rest from time to time to keep appraised of ship status. The four days after the relay station had been routine then Qallab spoke up and everyone looked in her direction.

"I have a ship on long range sensors."

Both Austin and Shepherd were right over to her as if they were anxious for anything.

"Lieutenant N'Yango, plot an intercept course." The Captain then directed her attention to Qallab. "Can you get any specifics on it?"

"No, Captain, it is still too far but it is bigger than the _Atlantis_."

"Captain, should I bring the weapons online?" Vortsees asked from the other side of the Bridge.

"Right now, Chief, it's just a blip on the screen. We don't know if they're hostile so hold off. The last thing we need is to make enemies as soon as we leave home." She commented then returned to her chair.

"How's the universal translator, Lieutenant?" Shepherd asked Trudeau whose station was beside Science.

"Its working within operational limits but I should warn you, if their language is complex, it could be a problem."

"That's why you're here." The XO smiled then faced the viewscreen while holding on the railing.

After a while Qallab told them she had an image though sensors still could not give a full composite but as the light years melted between the two ships, she would have more information. Austin asked her to put the image on the mainscreen. It was assumed that none of them had ever seen a ship of that configuration before. Vortsees, of course, considered that it looked like a warship.

"Ask Centurion Skaa to come to the Bridge." Austin finally ordered Trudeau. "The Vulcans might have come across this race before."

Skaa stepped out of the turbolift and Austin motioned for him to follow her to the Situation Room where she activated the monitor that was the top of a small map table in the middle of the alcove. She pointed to the hazy image on the screen.

"Can you identify the species?"

Skaa raised an eyebrow. It did not take much effort on his part. "A Klingon battlecruiser."

"Klingon? The same race as the guy who crashed in Oklahoma?" Shepherd had also joined them.

"Yes. I advise caution, Captain."

"This could be a golden opportunity to learn more, Captain. We know very little about them." Shepherd's last comment was indirectly meant for Skaa. The Vulcans seemed to give out piecemeal information.

"I must reiterate my concern, Captain that it would be illogical to do so. Klingons can be very belligerent, given to strong emotions."

"Strong emotions?" Shepherd sighed. "Isn't that the same assessment you have of humans, given to strong emotions? I say we take this, knock on their door and say hello. It couldn't hurt to make new friends out here."

Austin considered both positions then looked past both men to Trudeau. "How's your Klingon, Marc?"

Trudeau took a few seconds. "A bit rusty, Ma'am."

"Are they within hailing range?"

He checked then replied. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Open a hailing frequency." Austin stepped back onto the Bridge. "This is Captain Gillian Austin of the Earth Starship _Atlantis_." After a few minutes, she asked the _Québécois_, "Anything?"

"I believe they have received our hail but have chosen not to respond."

"Send it again, all frequencies."

"Still no reply."

"Is it possible the UT is not doing a good job translating it, sending them gibberish?" She asked, knowing from experience that such an occurrence is not unforeseen.

"It is possible Captain but-."

She cut him off. "Then I request that you tell them yourself."

"Me?"

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

"Klingon is a com-"

She cut him off again. "Complex language, you already made that point, just do your best."

"Captain, activate the weapons now?" Vortsees could have a one track mind.

She ignored him, waiting for Trudeau who spoke the language which, to her, sounded bizarre.

"They have activated weapons." Vortsees informed her, his fingers dangling over the on switch' to do the same.

"Damn it." A quick look at Skaa and she could almost see a told you so' expression on his face, of course he would deny having any emotional sensation. "Polarize the hull, John, arm the torpedoes, both tubes." She paused. "This isn't what I wanted."

"They are retreating, _Aqid_!" Qallab blurted out then realized she said the rank in her native Arabic, solemnly stated, "Captain."

Austin smiled, not taking any offence. After all the crew was made up of many different cultures and ethnic groups not just Anglo Saxons.

"They saw our teeth and took off, tail between their legs. Centurion Skaa, perhaps the Klingons are not all that you said they were." Vortsees didn't want to be blasted to bits but he wouldn't have mind seeing how the weapons did in a real situation.

The Vulcan was now on the Bridge, his hands laced behind his back. "Your assumption is flawed, Chief Vortsees. They must have had a logical reason not to carry through their offensive posture."

"What heading did they take?" Shepherd asked.

"32 Mark 654." Responded N'Yango.

"Heading back to Klingon space?" Inquired the Captain but the Vulcan shook his head.

"No, they are not."

"Terminate defensive systems, John. Ensign Qallab, keep your eyes open should they return." Austin sat in her chair. What information they had on the Klingons from the Vulcans and the Enterprise's mission to Kronos or as the Vulcans corrected more than once, _Qo'noS_, it seemed totally out of character for them to retreat rather than fight. By the look of the Klingon ship, it could hold its own in a battle, maybe even better than the _Atlantis_.

"Centurion, could you come with me to my office." It was not a request and soon it was just the two of them.

Her office was off the Bridge and unlike the Situation Room, offered privacy via the door. On one wall were the pictures of past vessels called Atlantis through history and it was pretty scarce. The most noteworthy was the NASA space shuttle that first blasted into orbit in 1985. Of course the origins of the name came from the mythical city that was claimed by the sea, turning it into a quest by those intending to find it.

"You're the expert on the Klingons so what's your interpretation of what's just happen?"

"I cannot assume to know what their captain's intentions were."

"Guess." She snapped, finding his smugness to be irritating.

"Vulcans do not guess' for such assumptions are not based on facts but suppositions."

"Well . . . Do you think that they considered themselves outmatched?"

His eyebrow arched again which was one of his nuisances that were beginning to grate on her.

"One possibility is that they have insufficient knowledge on your people and are uncertain of what threat you pose."

She crossed her arms, one of her involuntary reflexes. "They were bigger than us."

"Indeed."

"In your expert opinion, do the Klingons pose a threat to Earth?" She hoped he would give her a straight answer.

"Klingons and humans share similar attributes. Both are prone to violent tendencies."

She waited for him to continue but that is all he offered. Typical Vulcan, tightlipped. She wondered if they took an oath of secrecy just to frustrate humans.

It was debated whether to alter course, to avoid the Klingon ship all together but in the end Austin considered that Starfleet had ordered them in this direction and they couldn't shy away from that because of the first bully' they come across. Skaa was the only dissenter, believing that further contact would not be advantageous.

Several hours went by since the Klingon ship which made the 99.9 percent human crew frustrated and disappointed. Space seemed empty, void of any significant life, at least on the surface. Aliens were abundant. It was just that one had to look hard sometimes to find them. The Vulcan remained the partypooper', seeming to like' the emptiness of space so that the humans wouldn't get themselves in trouble. There was more than the odd time that he wished he was on a ship of his fellow countrymen where logic dictated its actions, not emotions.

Sensors detected a Class M planet in a star system ahead. Class M did not always mean sentient life, sometimes all that lived was fauna and/or flora. However, Austin ordered a slight course correction to investigate it.

They came out of warp just short of the planet and N'Yango had to bank the starship hard to port to avoid wreckage. Large hull fragments with alien script were free floating with the odd piece being pulled by the planet's gravitational field, burning up in the atmosphere.

Qallab looked through the scope. "It's ship wreckage Captain, with what appears to be particle weapon burns on some of the fragments."

"Polarize the hull, John. We don't need any of those fragments hitting our hull." Shepherd ordered Vortsees then addressed Qallab. "Any sign of survivors?"

"No biosigns registering." Was the Science officer's response.

Austin turned in her seat to look at Skaa but he was not forthcoming with any revelation. She sighed, wondering if taking the Vulcan was really doing them any good. "What about the planet, any biosigns there?"

There was a moment while the Middle Eastern officer did the scan. "Yes Captain. 2 million. There also appears to be some surface infrastructural damage."

Austin put her hand through her shoulder length red hair. "Then the planet looks to have been bombarded."

"Could be casualties down there." Shepherd added, standing to the Captain's left, hands on hips.

"Open a channel to the surface. See if you can't find a city or settlement with a communications tower intact." Austin directed Trudeau who nodded and instantly began his search.

It was not easy as the attackers left little in the way of off planet communications but Trudeau did find one.

Austin sent the same message she had earlier done for the Klingons. The UT was activated, waiting for an answer.

"We should leave. The attacking party could return and subsequently destroy your ship." Skaa, the eternal pessimist.

"Don't give us much credit do you, Centurion? Olabisi, take us into orbit. I have to assume that those people will need help. John, have a shuttlepod ready." She tapped her comm unit on her chair. "Dr. Whittaker, please report to the Launch Bay for emergency alien assistance."

[On my way, Captain.]

"I'll keep the landing party in check." Shepherd said, starting to leave behind Vortsees.

"Negative Commander. I want you to take the conn. I'll be going planetside. Olabisi, Marc, come with me." Austin didn't wait for Shepherd to protest and seeing the Vulcan almost ignored him all together but motioned for him to come along. She might as well see if he could be of any use other than being a wet blanket.

Tanaka had come to the Bridge when he heard they had found a Class M world and caught the tail end of the Captain's order for a pod to be readied. "Captain, I can have you on the surface within seconds with the transporter."

The others stopped cold in their tracks and Austin's expression turned serious. "I don't think so, Commander Tanaka."

"It's perfectly safe for people. Starfleet Medical stated as much." Tanaka, as the others learned, loved technology and though the science behind dematerializing one's molecules for site to site travel seemed like witchcraft, he still embraced it because it fell under his department.

"Listen, Hiroshi . . . " Austin stopped, not wanting to get into this discussion. "Not this time." If she had anything to say about the new technological wonder, it would never be used to beam' biological assets -crew or guests- anywhere.

Tanaka was disappointed and wished them luck. Vortsees even patted the Engineer on the shoulder and smirked.

Shepherd shook his head. Gillian was the most conservative person he knew, she liked sticking with what she knew when it came to gadgets and having a device vaporize' you was not something she cared for. She once told him, on hearing about transporters, that if she wanted to be atomized, she could turn a laser pistol on herself and have the same effect.

******

_Shuttlepod 1_ or as N'Yango personalized it, the _ Lagos'_, was lowered out of the Launch Bay and as soon as the pod was detached from the docking arm, her wings extended and the helmsman took the vessel toward the planet, careful of the hull fragments still being pulled to the surface.

Vortsees was going to take pulse rifles and the new phase pistols but got a resolute no' from Austin. Phase pistols were also the latest technology' and she wasn't about to trust that it might not work if they needed it in a hurry so the reliable EM-33 laser pistols were brought as the sidearm instead. The Master-At-Arms seemed just as sullen as Tanaka and Austin had to clench her jaw to keep from shouting at her officers for cuddling the latest gadget.

Communicators and scanners were also distributed to the landing party and all but Skaa wore the field jacket. Then all had fastened their perspective harnesses and away they went.

Orbital bombardment was more apparent as the pod got closer to the surface and cities could be seen. The devastation was not total suggesting that complete annihilation was not the objective of the attackers.

N'Yango brought the _Lagos'_ down in what appeared to be a central area and as Whittaker looked out the window at the bodies on the ground, he had already unfastened his harness and was standing at the hatch, impatient for them to land. Once they were on terra firma, the Doctor ran out to the nearest body, scanner in hand. Vortsees had unholstered his laser and with the other hand, held a scanner.

Trudeau was turning white by the sight of all the bodies but kept himself composed somewhat. In his hand was a portable universal translator. N'Yango was the last to leave the pod but even she was shaken by what she saw. Again, only Skaa seemed unmoved.

Austin came over to Whittaker. "Doctor?"

"This man's alive." The Scotsman opened his medikit.

"He is not human, Doctor. You do not know their physiology to be able to treat him." Skaa was also beside them. His robes were flapping from the breeze.

Whittaker was not about to admit it and with another glance at his scanner, began to get a hypospray ready.

Vortsees had begun a perimeter sweep, checking bodies and keeping an eye on the surrounding buildings when he saw a corpse that definitely didn't look like the other humanoids. "Captain!"

Austin came over but there was no mistaking the race of the body that had caused the alarm. "Klingon."

"So these crabheads are the ones who attacked these people." Vortsees said off the cuff.

"Watch it, Chief!" Austin, for all her conservatism, disliked racial slurs, even for the newly contacted Klingons.

"Ma'am, I'm reading about a dozen biosigns in that building." Trudeau reported.

Vortsees looked at his own scanner. There were biosigns scattered all over the area but the radioman' was on the money with the closest concentration of people.

They didn't get beyond the door when scarlet tunic soldiers aimed their weapons at them. All looked like they had barely survived. Just beyond them were civilians.

The Master-At-Arms aimed his laser as well and was more than willing to fire should any of the human ETs try to vaporize them.

Austin holstered her laser and put out her hands in a gesture of peace. "Captain Gillian Austin from Earth."

An older soldier spoke, his words were as alien as Vulcan but Trudeau was running the syntax through his UT.

As Austin waited for a translation, she motioned for Vortsees to holster his weapon. He was not eager to comply but did so. The Captain then smiled, having nothing to say that could be understood and hoped the gesture relaxed them enough for them to also lower their weapons.

The soldiers moved briskly, disarming the landing party. Vortsees was about to fight it but again was overruled by his CO.

A civilian yelled at them and the older soldier shouted back.

Austin glanced at Trudeau but he was still waiting for the UT to diagnose the language pattern.

The Comm Officer sighed then nodded. "I think I have the basics."

"Then translate this. Tell them that we are from Earth and mean no harm. That we are willing to help them with their injured." Austin waited, almost impatiently as Trudeau thought out the words that best conveyed her intentions as his knowledge of the alien language was still rudimentary.

The older soldier was surprised to here the _Québécois_ using the native tongue. He then spoke and Trudeau interpreted it for the Captain.

"Okay, understand, Captain that I only have a grasp of this language as the universal translator has some gaps but he says he is premier or maybe first colonial-colonel Saul Olin of the Narnians and that he accepts our help but we have to remain unarmed."

Austin told Trudeau to agree. "Ask them why the Klingons attacked them."

The soldiers lowered their weapons but it was apparent that they could bring them into action quickly.

First Colonel Olin spoke, his voice agitated and when he finished, motioned the landing party to follow him to where the civilians were.

"The Klingons want to take over the planet but the Narnians have refused to surrender it, then the Klingons attacked. He says that his people were sending the closest ship to aid them." Trudeau was feeling rather confident with his new found language.

"Tell him that it's not our foreign policy. Tell him we are explorers." She paused. "The ship that was to aid them could have been the debris we encountered in orbit."

Trudeau looked at his UT unit before translating what she told him.

Olin stopped and one of the soldiers said something, of which Olin put his hand on the soldier's shoulder, said a few words before turning to face the landing party. After he spoke to them, Trudeau translated it.

"It seems the ship called _Illustrious_, at least I think that's what the word is, was dispatched to aid them and the soldier had a brother aboard. They are grateful for any aid we can provide."

As they made their way to the other Narnians, Skaa spoke to Austin. What he said didn't really surprise her.

"The Klingons will return to occupy the planet. It is not safe for us to remain and you do not have the resources to prevent such an event nor should you. Getting involved with the Klingon Empire will only threaten Earth's tangible security. You may unwillingly jeopardize humanity's very existence by interfering here."

"Are you saying we should runaway, leave these people to the mercy of the Klingons? Is that what Vulcans would do?" Austin's words were controlled as she was ready to have it out with negative minded Centurion Skaa. What saved the two from having a lively debate was that they were now with the other group of Narnians, all dressed in civilian attire, most of them middle age or older, some were women.

One man whose hair was snow white with a van Dyke beard was addressed by the Colonel, then the man spoke to them.

"He's Governor Selborne. He asks if we have a fleet of ships, otherwise Segovia was doomed." Trudeau told his CO.

"Segovia? That's what they call this planet?" Interjected Vortsees.

"Yes, I think so. Remember, I'm learning this language as I go."

"Just think, Marc, you will be the first human to speak Narnian." N'Yango smirked making her fellow lieutenant blush slightly. He was not one for taking compliments.

Austin was unsure how to tell this governor that Earth's fleet would theoretically take thirty years at a miserly warp two to get here. The only other starship capable of making the journey was the _Enterprise_ but they were reportedly in the opposite direction. No, this was left solely in the lap of the _Atlantis_. She would prefer not to get into a shoving match with the Klingons who were so different politically that she didn't want them picking Earth as their next target because of her. Klingons, after all, must be able to be reasoned with though the bodies she saw made her think that reasonable people would never have committed such acts in the first place.

"Marc, tell them that Earth . . . Tell them our fleet will not be able to respond and that I'm willing to seek a diplomatic solution with the Klingons."

She didn't need Trudeau to translate the Governor's response as he laughed. Skaa arched an eyebrow but, knowing the Klingons as he did, knew why the Narnian official would react in such a manner, from a totally emotion driven society as they appeared to be.

The Colonel was the one to reply to the Captain's offer to mediate the dispute. Since Austin could not understand him, she looked him over, noticing that he must have been injured at least in three places recently. Dried blood splotches and dust covered his scarlet coat.

"Klingons don't negotiate." Trudeau said. "They take what they want." He was looking at the UT to make sure he was interpreting it correctly.

Austin glanced around the building they were in which suffered some structural damage as a result of the attack. "They may need an evacuation plan."

The Governor seemed sullen as he listened to Trudeau.

"Narnian pride, Captain. They have decided to stay and fight." The Comm Officer stated after Selborne appraised them of his decision.

"Then they have decided their fate." Skaa said. "The Klingon military is quite capable of reducing this planet to ashes."

"Captain, I can try to increase the yield on our torpedoes, enhance the targeting scanners maybe even get a little more juice out of the laser banks." Vortsees informed her.

"No. This can't be settled by force." She had also made up her mind. The _Atlantis_ might be a marvel by human standards but the look of the Klingon warship told her that it could end badly for them. A beeping sound brought her around to the here and now. She unzipped a pocket on her jacket, pulled out her communicator and flipped it open. "Austin here."

[Shepherd here, Captain. Long range sensors have picked up three ships that have the same configuration of the Klingon warship we encountered. ETA about two hours.]

"Captain, the colonel says that there was another ship, one that has been on survey missions for nearly six months. Apparently the last of the Royal Navy," Trudeau relayed.

" Where are they?"

Trudeau quickly translated the finding that the Colonel had an ancient French dialect.

" They are en route. Apparently there is a surviving member of the Royal house onboard. One Prince David, brother to the King. I'm afraid I can't get much more than that. His dialect is so strong and so old that it's difficult to get much out of it right now,"

The Governor looked as though a fire had been rekindled in his spirit. He began a speech to the civilians, quickly losing the official dialect he had been speaking. Now his voice reverberated with that of a thick Scottish brogue.

" I can translate that for you Captain. He says that the great savior of the Kingdom has returned from the Home world, to protect and defend his people. The legendary Prince David, Duke of Lantern Waste, of the Most Noble Seventh Kingdom is coming to save them," Explained the doctor.

"Fascinating, even in the face of impeding doom they choose to believe in superstition, and fantasy," Skaa commented.

" It's not fantasy to them, Centurion, they believe as much in their Heroes and legends, as you believe in logic."

[_Atlantis_ to Austin]

" Austin here,"

[Captain there is a second vessel approaching, it appears to be of the same structural composite as the debris we located when we arrived.]

" Understood. Have the Klingons detected us yet?"

[Negative]

" Good. We're on our way up. Austin out. Please tell the Colonel and Governor that we will help them as best we can, but let them know that we have to return to our ship in order to do that."

" Captain, the Colonel and Governor give their thanks and wish us a safe journey back to our ship. They will tend to their wounded for now,"

A Narnian soldier gave the landing party their laser pistols back and they headed back to the Shuttlepod.

N'Yango lifted _Pod 1_ -_Lagos'_- off the surface after everyone was strapped in. It was a quiet trip back to the _Atlantis_ with only Trudeau being excited that the Narnians seemed to speak a variant of old Earth languages. Right now that mystery, for Austin, had to be put aside for the immediate threat of the Klingon ships en route.

Austin stepped onto the Bridge with Trudeau, Vortsees and N'Yango taking their stations. Skaa also came with them, standing just beyond the turbolift doors.

" Captain has the Conn." Shepherd called out.

" Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the Narnian vessel," Trudeau reported.

" On viewer."

[Attention unidentified vessel, this is the Royal Narnian Vessel _Tumnus_, state your business in this area]

" Narnian Commander, I am Captain Gillian Austin of the Earth Starship _Atlantis_. We are here on a humanitarian mission of peace and exploration."

[ That is good to know. I am Admiral David Eric Millard, Duke of Lantern Waste, Of the Seventh Kingdom of Narnia. Any assistance to my people you can give is much welcomed. Thank you Captain.]

" Admiral, I was unaware that your people spoke English."

[ Since the beginning of Time. But that's a story of another day. The people of this settlement are of mixed cultures, they speak many languages and dialects, but yet they understand each other perfectly well. One of the Blessings of Aslan, I'm certain.]

"Our sensors have detected three Klingon ships on their way here." Austin paused, glancing at Shepherd and Skaa. "I would like to negotiate a peaceful solution, to prevent further bloodshed."

The Admiral seemed to consider whether she was serious. [I am here to protect Segovia, Captain. Though I appreciate your offer, the Seventh Kingdom of Narnia will not forfeit this world to the Klingons. I will not defile the memories of the crew of the Royal Narnian Vessel _Illustrious_ and those on the planet by considering any compromises.] There was activity behind the Admiral as his Bridge officers were going about, preparing for battle.

"I say we give those crabheads a taste of their own medicine, Captain. The _Atlantis_ and the Narnian ship should be able to stop them dead in their tracks." Vortsees spoke like an Armory officer, ready to unleash his weapons of death upon the enemy.

Skaa whispered. "_Qomi_." Human. Many were like Chief Vortsees, ready to rattle their sabers, to prove themselves but such arrogance often brought other species to their doom. Unfortunately the _qomi_, by their actions, could cause his body to cease to function. That in itself was not unreasonable as all biological life ends at some point; it was the logical outcome of existence. He was more disappointed that being the only _Vuhlkanha_, his experiences and knowledge would not be passed on through his _katra_. It was the price of serving with the humans.

"Captain?" The Vulcan asked, still standing in the back of the Bridge with the Situation Room directly behind him. "Mediation is admirable but flawed in this situation. The Klingons are a patriarch society and will not consider anything you may say primarily because of your gender."

Austin grimaced. Male chauvinism wasn't something new but was grateful for the sexual revolution of the 20th century that paved the way for equality among the sexes, that would allow her to sit in the captain's chair, not in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant'. "What are you proposing, Centurion?"

All eyes were on him, even the Narnian admiral's image still on the viewscreen. "I am a scientist not a soldier but even I can see the futility of fighting the Klingons who one could consider are obsessive for it. You may destroy these ships if I may venture into purely hypothetical reasoning but other ships will come until they have succeeded. By that time you will be dead."

The Narnian did not appear to have taken Skaa's words personally even though it sounded like surrender. "You are not like the others, Sir."

"If you are referring to my species, that is correct. I am Vulcan."

Austin was sure there was a hint of pride in Skaa's assertion of his nationality.

"Are you advising us to just give up?" Shepherd had heard about enough from the pacifist/pessimist.

"I do not wish to see more lives lost, Commander. I am only saying that fighting will not achieve the results you want. Vengeance will not correct the situation."

[Diplomacy? I'm sorry but that is just not an option. I'm preparing my vessel to engage the Klingons. I suggest you do the same or leave before they arrive; I will not think less of you, after all it's not your fight but ours.]

"I didn't come out here to witness a massacre. There must be something we can do." Austin hissed mostly to herself but Shepherd heard her.

"Perhaps its time for a powwow." The XO finally said.

[Powwow?]

Shepherd glanced at his commanding officer to get her approval before continuing. "Perhaps you can come aboard the _Atlantis_ and we can discuss this situation."

Admiral Millard soon found himself huddled with his officers, eventually nodding his head. [Agreed.]

"Marc, send them a schematic of our docking port, hopefully it will be compatible with their design." Shepherd ordered the Comm Officer.

"It would be easier if Commander Tanaka just beamed them aboard." Trudeau quipped as he went about sending the schematics over a secure comm frequency.

Austin glared at him as if the very mention of the transporters was blaspheme.

Trudeau shrugged, his only defense. This first contact was turning out to be not so pleasant for him, the translator. The aliens, for reasons he could not fathom, spoke English, even Scottish brogue that must have made their own resident Scotsman, the Doctor, more surprised than anyone. He didn't have to interpret the Admiral's words, nor would he be required to do so in the future. The up side was trying to figure out how they spoke the languages supposedly indigenous to Earth.

His message board lit up and he pressed his ear piece so as to hear the reply better, it was more for his peace of mind than acoustics. The Narnians had received the data and believed that the two technologies would not be an obstacle to docking and that they would be over shortly. He informed the Captain then watched as she, Shepherd and Skaa entered the turbolift.

When Austin stopped just before entering, Trudeau thought it was to include him but her words were meant for N'Yango. "You have the Bridge, Olabisi. We should be back in fifteen minutes."

Vortsees waited until the turbolift doors closed and then laughed at Trudeau's discomfort. The Master-At-Arms might have been a NCO, officially lower on the chain than Trudeau but was older, more experience, an old salt. "Mad that they didn't take you with them?"

Trudeau glared at him from across the Bridge. "Shouldn't you be monitoring your sensors, Chief Petty Officer?"

Vortsees made a mock salute. "Yes, Sir."

Qallab giggled making Trudeau turn around to face him. "You find something amusing, Ensign?"

"Lighten up, Marc." N'Yango remarked, still at her Helm station. "I would hate to have to referee ." Gazing at the viewscreen, she commented. "Here they come."

The Narnian shuttle was streamlined like the pods and a gold insignia became more visible as it got closer. A heraldic crowned lion atop an English crown.

The shuttle's docking hatch was aft so the shuttle came around then reversed itself, backing into the _Atlantis'_ docking port.

Above the docking port's airlock were two lights, one red and one green indicating pressurization. The light was still red and Austin, her XO and the Vulcan waited patiently. Shepherd had tried to get Skaa to tell him what other options they had but he did not give in, only answered in those logical puzzles he often resorted too.

The light turned green then the hatch opened. Admiral Millard was still dressed in his dark blue tunic as were two of his officers. Three more followed them in the scarlet jackets that those on the planet wore. "Forgive me Captain, but as a prince, I often find myself with an entourage." He smiled hoping that she would not be offended.

Austin did not request that they be disarmed, trying to give the impression that the _Atlantis_ was a friend. She felt that Millard could have worn rags and still give off the impression of royalty. No wonder Governor Selborne thought of him as some mystical hero who would slay their dragon.

"I am intrigued with your elf, Captain though he does make a valid comment of the Klingons not wanting to talk to women, though I think if they saw you, they would make an exception."

She almost was lost in his charming manner though Shepherd became silent, the jealous ex-boyfriend. "Elf?"

"Why your Vulcan of course. Is he not an elf, the ears . . . " The Admiral touched his own as if perhaps Austin was not comprehending him.

"I assure you, Admiral, that I am not an elf." For once Skaa seemed miffed though he hid it well under his mask of stoicism.

"Forgive me. There are those similar to yourself in the Kingdom and I assumed incorrectly that you were alike." Millard's tunic didn't only display his flag rank, but his service ribbons of which there were many. The man was not an armchair soldier but possibly fought right on the frontlines. Perhaps, Selborne's faith in the regal admiral was not misplaced after all.

Skaa arched his eyebrow. "Indeed."

They began walking down the corridor with the Admiral showing curiosity about the starship and asked questions about Earth. At first Austin was weary of telling too much about her homeworld, still an enfant explorer among the stars, mostly because of an overbearing mentor, Vulcan. She told him of Philadelphia where she was born, why, she couldn't say. He seemed sincerely interested in the most mundane details of her life, even touching the Liberty Bell seemed special to him. She gathered that this was not all genuine, that being a prince made him the people's servant' and he was often expected to show interest in what the peasants' had to say.

He did say that his ship, the _Tumnus_, was a ship of war, that exploration had also, once upon a time, been the route that expanded their Kingdom but now and again, a barbarian would come to raid a colony, to attack the innocent and off to battle he would go.

He was nearly as tightlipped as Skaa when he simply sidestepped Austin's question about why he called his territory, the Seventh Kingdom. Did that imply that there were six other kingdoms she had asked him but he did not answer as if it was a secret.

"I'm sorry Admiral but my Bridge isn't so large as to accommodate your party." Austin could see the red-coated soldiers fidget but Millard reacted quite positively. "Very well. Master Major Simeon, you will remain here."

"With all due respect, Your Highness-."

Millard cut him off. "I have made my decision."

"Perhaps you gentlemen would like a tour of the ship?" Austin asked though Shepherd was not liking the idea of being a guide one bit.

"We will stay here." Stated Simeon.

The turbolift doors opened and they stepped out. Millard followed Austin to the rear where a room with a map table was located. He was amazed by the simplicity but functional system the Earthlings had.

Shepherd, Skaa and Vortsees were with them. The Chief was introduced then it was back to business.

Vortsees brought up the sensor data on the table's flat monitor, then Millard was shown the location of the Klingons. He had already seen a similar display on the _Tumnus_. "Why do you think you can convince the Klingons not to attack?"

"To be honest, we haven't had a lot of dealings with them."

"Unfortunately we have. Segovia is not the only colony threatened but at least two more in this sector, Almeria and Orense. Those colonies have not been attacked but, how shall I put it, watched." Millard pointed the colonies out on an expanded map that only marked a few bright stars that were visible from Alpha Centauri. The Admiral did not comment on the basic starmap.

"You think they plan an invasion?" Shepherd inquired, seeing that the other colonies were in the same region.

Millard looked at the XO, then the others around the table. "It would be within their basic character."

"If you intend to stay, Captain, then I advise that Commander Shepherd speak on behalf of the ship. The Klingons will listen to him at the very lease before discharging their weapons." Skaa did not like this but surrendered to the fact that the humans were going to do this even with his objections.

Austin looked as if she was going to fight it, still disdaining the very notion of having to sit behind Cody because he was a man. "Very well." Her words were like ice.

"If this is correct, we can withstand three hits from their torpedoes before the hull plating becomes nothing but paper." Vortsees was pointing to a pop up screen on the D7 class battlecruiser supplied by the Vulcans before the mission. It gave the data that included torpedo energy discharge. The Chief was not as cocky for a fight considering the odds were stacked against them.

"Then I suggest each shot count. The battlecruiser has nine primary targets: Bridge, sensors, computer bay, interconnecting strut, main disrupter banks, torpedo tube, main reactor and impulse drive, nacelle support struts and the nacelles themselves." Millard had touched the screen to enlarge the Klingon ship and pointed out the locations as he said them. "Their main weapon is their torpedo."

"These ships have 480 people?" Vortsees was still looking at the data stream beside the schematic. That meant 1440 crabheads that could, if things went badly, board the _Atlantis_. Even if other crewmen supplemented his guards, they would be grossly outmatched. Then there was the crabhead's curved sword called a bat-something or other.

"Yes." Answered Millard. "A small number function as specialists, such as engineers but even these are trained warriors."

A plan was formulated but all agreed that Austin's peace bid must take precedent first then Millard returned to the _Tumnus_.

Vortsees went back to the Tactical station, making sure his targeting scanners were aligned. Austin whispered to Shepherd before both stepped back onto the Bridge. "I want the recorder buoy automatically launched if the worse happens."

The First Officer stared at her a moment before nodding. Neither wanted to consider the destruction of the _Atlantis_ but would follow protocol.

She sat in her chair, activating the pop up computer from the arm rest and tapped a command.

_Atlantis Starlog, Captain Gillian Austin  
June 10, 2151  
One of the hardest decisions a captain must face is whether to put his ship and crew in danger's way for what he believes is right. The Klingons have attacked a planet called Segovia, a Narnian colony and I have agreed with their representive to support them in their hour of need. All they have is one ship against three so how could I look away, especially since Narnians look no different from humans as if we were cosmic cousins. We have a plan to disable the Klingon battlecruisers but I will try diplomacy first which is my preferred option. If this log becomes my last then I hope that Starfleet considers my crew died as heroes defending a cause nearly as old as humanity itself._

She tapped the log recorder off. None of her officers said anything though she knew the idea of getting themselves killed within a few weeks from leaving Earth had never crossed their minds. She took a deep breath before turning to Trudeau. "Put me on shipwide intercom."

"Go ahead, Ma'am." The Comm Officer said.

"All hands, this is the Captain. As some of you are aware, we have encountered a planet with a non-Earth human population that have come under attack from the Klingons. I have decided to support the Narnians in defending this planet from three Klingon battlecruisers on a direct course for here. I will try diplomacy but should it fail, I expect each and everyone of you to do your duty as Starfleet officers and crewmen." She signaled for Trudeau to cut the intercom. "How's the Klingon linguistic database? Will the UT be able to translate correctly or will it sound like pig Latin?"

"Should be fine. There may be the odd word that is untranslatable but otherwise it shouldn't be a problem." Trudeau reported as he adjusted himself in his chair, uneasy about going into his first battle.

"Load the latest logs and data files onto the recorder buoy." She ordered him then left her seat to stand beside N'Yango. "Olabisi, if my little chat with the Klingons ends up flat, I'll need you to do some of that hell raising flying that the _Tre Kronor_ complained about."

N'Yango's eyes went wide, realizing that the Captain was told about her near run in with the _Tre Kronor_ back in Earth orbit. "Yes, Captain. If Commander Tanaka can give me the power, I can fly like a bird on the wind."

As if by coincidence, Tanaka hailed the Bridge. [So we're going to war, Captain?]

"Something like that, Hiroshi."

[I'll try to give Vortsees as much power as I can for the laser banks and for keeping the hull polarized but keep in mind, the _Atlantis_ wasn't built as a warship but for exploration.]

Austin knew that and nearly snapped back a response. "Keep the engines humming. Have damage control teams on standby."

[Whittaker to Captain Austin.]

She was expecting him to call. "Do what you can, Hiroshi." She tapped a button, opening a channel to Sickbay. "Hello Doctor."

[I don't want to alarm you, Captain but if you intend to get into a fight then I'll need more hands down here than just Nurse Chandra.]

The thought of casualties was like a cold wind. "I'll have five crewmen sent down to serve as medics." She signaled Shepherd to see to it.

[I guess quoting General Order 104, Section C would do little good. Keep the ship intact, Ma'am.] Whittaker whimsically mentioned the order that allowed the ship's surgeon to remove the captain if he was unfit mentally or physically.

Austin nearly laughed as the tension of the moment cracked slightly. "I intend on keeping her in one piece, Doctor."

Preparations were made as quickly as possible then the moment at hand came to be. Qallab, looking through her scanner, notified the others. "The Klingons are in the star system." She gave distance though the kilometers seem far, in space, such measurements felt a lot closer.

"Can you get an image of them?" Austin asked, waiting as the ensign at Sciences tapped away.

"Yes Captain."

"Put it on main viewer." What she saw was three ships, the lead with the two others behind forming a sort of triangular formation. Seeing the battlecruisers, even as computer pixels, was frightening. Klingons were supposedly unreasonable and took no prisoners. Chances were they would simply open fire and wouldn't listen to Shepherd at all. She had to try.

Shepherd was standing with Skaa. "So, any advice for me on talking with the Klingons?"

The Vulcan was about to say, Don't talk to them' but held himself. "Klingons are an aggressive species in both actions and words. Do not become overly sensitive should the Klingon captain insult you nor attempt to instill mercy in him for the Narnian colonists. Do not show weakness. He will undoubtedly speak to you as if you were nothing more than a _canis_ but do not assume equality, for he will believe you are challenging him."

"Great." Shepherd murmurred. 


End file.
